To Keep Your Love
by nalini layla
Summary: Sequel to For Your Love Georgie and Dillon are finally happy...or so they think. What happens when Sam decides he still wants Georgie for himself and will go to any length to make sure he gets her? Will Georgie make it out alive?
1. And It All Begins

"You ready?" Dillon asked.  
  
"Of course I'm ready. This is the first 4th of July we've spent together. I can't wait!" Georgie squealed. The first year, she had backed down in fear of Mac would find out and then he left. This year was going to be different though.  
  
They had been together for six months and all was going great. Sam hadn't been very happy that Georgie left him but he seemed to get over it after a few weeks.  
  
Dillon spread the blanket out onto the ground and laughed as Georgie threw herself down on it. He sat beside her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He was in heaven. After everything they had been through together, they were finally happy.  
  
The hours passed in what seemed like seconds and the next thing the two knew, fireworks were going off all around them. Dillon smiled as Georgie watched the show in the night sky in awe.  
  
"Georgie?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the sky.  
  
"Do you think this ring look good on me?" he asked.  
  
"Dillon, what are you talking.about" she said, the last word barely audible when her eyes rested on his finger.  
  
"Because, I really think it would look better on you. That is, if you like it." He said, like nothing was happening.  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Beautiful? Yeah, I thought so too. I was trying to find one to match you exquisiteness but then I realized that it was impossible to do that. This one was the only one that came close," he said. She didn't reply, just kissed him.  
  
Dillon's smile never left his face. "This is no ordinary ring. It's a promise ring. I promise to love you and protect you forever Georgie Girl. I'll never hurt you again. I give you my word. As long as you wear this ring, you have my heart. So, will you wear it?" he asked, insecure of what she would say.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" she replied. "This is one of the best nights of my life. Thank you," she said. Both were in ecstasy and neither realized that another person had watched the whole intimate moment.  
  
In the near by bushes sat Sam. He gave a sadistic smile as he saw Georgie cuddle closer to Dillon, still admiring the precious stone she wore on her finger. "Enjoy while it lasts Dilly. Because it won't last long," he laughed. 


	2. Roses Can Be Decieving

Georgie smiled. She was pulling an extra shift a Kelly's today on Mac's insistence. He said that he wanted her to be more responisilbe-that she had been slacking off lately-which was Mac talk for "You've been hanging around Dillon to much and I don't like it." Yet, even with having to get up early on a Saturday morning, she was happy. Mac said she had to work. He said nothing about Dillon staying there all day and that was exactly what he had been doing. They had spent her last break together but a phone call made him leave on short notice.  
Now, she had 20 minutes before she was free of this long day of work and able to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. 'Well, if he ever gets back,' she thought. Like a sign from God, a man walked through the door carrying a dozen roses. "Is there a Georgie Jones here?" he asked. She blushed furiously.  
"That's me," she said, taking the enormous vase from the man and sitting it on the counter. After he had left (with tip in hand) she ripped the card out of its envelope.  
  
Dear Georgie Girl,  
  
I want to make up for all of the time lost. Meet me at the docks at 8:00 and be ready for the time of your life.  
  
With all my heart, You're one true love.  
  
She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She would be leaving Kelley's at 6:30. That's would give her an hour and a half to get ready for Dillon. "But why would he want me to meet him at the docks after dark?" she whispered to herself. 'what ever the reason, it must be a good one. He wouldn't want me there for any other reason,' she finished silently. She pushed all bad thoughts out of her head and finished her shift, anxiously awaiting 8:00.  
  
Georgie slowly walked down the vacant docks. She had been there for 10 minutes but there was no sign of Dillon and it was starting to worry her. 'what if something happened to him?' and other scenarios raced through her head until she heard movement.  
  
"Dillon?" she asked hopefully, but no answer was given.  
  
"Dillon if this is some sick joke, it isn't funny. Please stop. You're scaring me and-" she was cut off by a black leather glove wrapping around her mouth. She struggled, but it was all in vain.  
"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you. Just taking you to have the time of your life sweetheart." She knew that voice and she didn't like that fact at all. 


	3. That's Just Plain Creepy

Chapter 2: That's Just Plain Creepy  
  
Georgie was pushed into a black car, her hands now bound together in front of her. A peace of duct tape covered her mouth, silencing her. When she was successfully strapped into the car with her seat belt, her captor bound her feet together, got into the driver's seat and pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could.  
After reaching the Port Charles city limits, he gently pulled the tape off of Georgie's glaring face. "What the hell do you think you're doing??" she screamed.  
"I already told you. I'm making up for lost time," he said calmly.  
"I can't believe you would do this to me! You tricked me! You made me think Dillon wanted to see me!" she yelled, anger obvious in her voice.  
"I didn't make you believe anything. I said you're one true love- which I am-I didn't sign Dillon's name. You assumed," he said, his voice rising every second. "Now shut up. Try to get some sleep. We won't be there for a while and you had a long day today and I know that you didn't get much sleep last night."  
"What.How did you know about that?" she asked as realization hit. "Are you.are you stalking me?" This night kept getting worse and now, she was scared. 


	4. Questions Answered

Chapter 3: Questions Answered  
  
Georgie didn't sleep the whole way to wherever she was going. She was being stalked and she didn't even know it. The night he had referred to had been the best night of her life. She and Dillon had made love that night-a night that was supposed to be shared between the two people involved in the act. No freak who belonged in a mental institution should have been anywhere near that moment. "You're psychotic," she replied simply.  
"If so, you made me that way," he shot back as the car came to a stop in front of a large house. The car stopped and he picked her up and put her in the house. The first thing she saw was the bars on the windows. She searched the bare room to find no phone jacks and knew that he was planning on holding her here. "The refrigerator's fully stocked an though I'll be making it back to Port Charles everyday, you won't leave. There's no way for you to escape, so don't bother trying," he said in a monotone voice. He acted like the whole thing was no big deal. Like he did it all the time. 'Wouldn't be surprised if that was true,' she thought bitterly.  
"And how do you know I can't escape?" she asked. "You're going to be gone an awful lot. You can't look suspicious," she said.  
"I have security all over the house. You're not leaving. You have everything you could possibly need here," he told her.  
Georgie looked around the place and then turned back to him. "Sorry. Don't see Dillon anywhere. Don't have what I need," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
"You don't need Dillon. I love you more than he ever could. This proves it. I'm risking everything for you to be with me," he said. The more he talked, the more she feared for her safety.  
"You really do belong in Fern Cliff," she said.  
"Then its your fault. You led me on and tried to keep secrets from me and THEN you break up with me to get back with some loser who doesn't deserve you!" he yelled.  
"No Sammy, YOU don't deserve me!" she yelled back.  
"Don't call me Sammy!" he yelled.  
"Why not?" she asked innocently. She couldn't show her fear and he had already promised not to hurt her so maybe she could annoy him until he had to let her go.  
"Because it makes me sound like a coward," he said.  
'He really is a whacko,' she thought before continuing. "But that's what you are isn't it? Only a coward would kidnap someone! And then you have the NERVE to say that you love me more than Dillon does. Dillon fought for me! He didn't give up. He told me over and over again that if I could prove that I loved you more than I loved him that he would walk away. No questions asked. But I couldn't and he knew that so he fought for me. No one got hurt-" she was going to continue but Sam exploded.  
"No one got hurt? So I'm no one now?" he yelled. "You make Dillon sound perfect but he's not! He left you for two years! I stayed by your side through everything and you left me for someone who's just going to hurt you again!" he yelled.  
"You're right Dillon isn't perfect but he isn't so sick and twisted that he would kidnap me! I love him because he isn't perfect and if you knew what true love is, you would understand!" she yelled. She couldn't wrap around how stupid he sounded. "And about you being hurt. I'm sorry that I hurt you Sam but it's not like I did it intentionally. I did have feelings for you but not like the ones you have for me. This is so ridiculous. Dillon and I being together hurt you, but no one else. Do you know how many people you're hurting by doing this? Dillon's going to be worried sick-not to mention my mom and Mac and Maxie-just about everyone besides you. I can't believe you think this is actually going to work. Mac's the police commissioner for Christ's sake. He'll have every police officer out to find me and Dillon won't give up until he does. My mom used to be a private investigator. You won't have me here long," she informed him.  
He gave a vicious laugh. "I have you here tonight," he growled. "Now, I'm tired and I don't have the energy to fight with you any more so we're going to go to bed. I have school tomorrow so I have to get up early."  
Georgie looked down the hall. "There's only one room in this house," she said.  
"I know. We're going to share a bed," he said.  
"No! No way in hell am I going to sleep in the same bed with you!" she yelled.  
"You didn't have a problem with that before," he said. He and Georgie had fallen asleep talking numerous times but now it was different and she made sure he knew it.  
"Yeah. That's before I knew you a freak!" she screamed at him. "I'm sleeping on the couch," she said, planting her self firmly on the couch and gripping the arm of it.  
He let out frustrated sigh and threw his hands up in defeat. "I can't deal with this right now. Do whatever you want. I'm going to sleep," he said before walking out of the room.  
Georgie let out a small sigh of relief and then smiled. "This is going to be easier than I thought" she whispered aloud. 


End file.
